


Questionable Decisions

by grimastiddies



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gender neutral Kiran, Other, fluffy cuteness for the new year hehe, no beta forgive me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimastiddies/pseuds/grimastiddies
Summary: Kiran shares some New Years traditions from home with Alfonse.Alfonse makes a questionable decision.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 85





	Questionable Decisions

“So, are there any New Years traditions in your world, Kiran...?” Alfonse awkwardly adjusted his Hoshidan garb and sipped his drink as he waited for Kiran to finish pouring theirs, “I don’t recall you sharing any last year.”

Kiran swirled their glass and thought about it for a moment, then shrugged, “Mmm… sure, if you consider drinking yourself silly a tradition.”

Alfonse laughed a little, “Surely that can’t be all, can it?” He looked around the castle lobby, it was full of heroes who were happily chatting and waiting for the clock to strike midnight, “You suggested we have this party, after all. In Askr we don’t typically wait for midnight like this.”

Kiran grinned, “We went to bed pretty early last year, huh? Yeah, parties like this are super common in my world, er, country anyway. People stay up till midnight, drink, eat, maybe make some questionable decisions…” They laughed.

“Oh!” Kiran perked up, “I dunno if I’d call this a tradition but uh… couples like to kiss at the strike of midnight!”

Alfonse felt a tingly heat creep up his neck, “I-Is that so?”

Kiran nodded, “Yeah, so the first thing you do in the new year is share a kiss with your lover! Pretty romantic huh?” They grinned.

That heat that pooled at his neck bubbled up to tint his cheeks red, “Y-Yes…!” he cleared his throat, “Yes, that’s… very romantic! How lovely it must be to start the new year like that…!” Alfonse prayed Kiran hadn’t noticed his red face. 

Kiran chuckled at took a swig of their drink and contently started people watching.

Alfonse stared down at the drink in his hand while his mind began racing. Sure he had let them into his heart, accepted their friendship. That was fine…! In fact he enjoyed their company. More than he could have ever anticipated, if he were honest. They were friends, just friends. Good friends! Certainly not someone he would want to kiss. Absolutely not, he’d never even imagined it. He had never daydreamed about holding their hand, touching their cheek, telling them he lov-

“Oh! It’s time for the count down!” Kiran prodded Alfonse to get his attention, “Okay, now we count down from 10!”

Alfonse startled but nodded and nervously counted down with Kiran. He stared at them, why was he feeling so nervous? He wasn’t going to do anything! Of course he wasn’t, that would be… questionable…!

“5! 4! 3! 2!”

Well, making questionable decisions was a New Years tradition wasn’t it…?

Alfonse grabbed Kiran’s free hand, pulled them in close and kissed them gently on the corner of their mouth. He pulled away almost as quickly as he leaned in and started to walk away, completely embarrassed by his own boldness.

But he didn’t get far, Kiran didn’t let go of his hand. Alfonse turned to face them, ready to apologize.

“You missed.”

“W-wha-”

Kiran got on their tiptoes to kiss Alfonse properly on the lips, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Alfonse was sure his legs would give out and he’d collapse right there on the floor. His heart skipped a beat and jumped right into his throat, he was sure that he’d suffocate on it until he took a breath as Kiran pulled away.

“You’re right, this is a lovely way to start the new year. I’m so happy we get to spend it together.”

Alfonse stared at Kiran for a moment before he smiled.

“Yes… yes, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @grimastiddies on twitter and tumblr hehe


End file.
